zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Dimetrodon
The Dimetrodon is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Dimetrodon is, fittingly, a Dimetrodon-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire. The Dimetrodon was intended to act as a communications Zoid, possessing advanced scanning and jamming systems. However, unlike earlier communications and jamming Zoids, the Dimetrodon was armed to the teeth, possessing an arsenal similar to, and almost equal to, the Red Horn. Battle Story appearances Created in cooperation with Guylos forces during the Zenebas retreat to Nyx, the Dimetrodon was in all ways an improvement on the Gator platform. Far larger and more deadly than its predecessor, the Dimetrodon made its debut in ZAC 2042 during the Zenebas D-Day assault, scrambling Republic transmissions and throwing their army into chaos. Confused and beaten, the republic Retreated. The Dimetrodon continued to serve, though never in quite as crucial a capacity, throughout the first war, but went extinct during the meteor shower along with the Zenebas Empire. Guylos, unable to recreate the zoid, recommissioned the Gator and that appeared to be the last of the Dimetrodon. However, when the Neo-Zenebas Empire took the place of the Guylos, they used the scientific leaps made to rebuild the Dimetrodon, ironically (given its origins in Nyx) replacing the Dark Spiner on the basis that it was "too Guylos" in design. Media Appearances Trading Cards The Dimetrodon was featured as part of the Empire Booster packs for the Original Battle Game of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Dimetrodon is molded in maroon and black, with silver weapons. The stout nature of the Dimetrodon caused the zoid to be somewhat awkward walk. Original European Release The zoid was released as Spinefin in Europe. As it was released later in the line (and thus has become one of the rarer models), its comic appearance was only in passing. It was described as one of the new "renegade" Zoids that had been built to fight Krark's united Zoid army, and shown squaring off against Shield Tiger. Strange Spinefin can be found in Europe : they are packaged in an OJR box, but with a big sticker on the front covering all the box and showing the OER box art. Two items were spotted. Zoids2 The Zoid was again released under the name Spinefin. It was colored grey, dark green, and chrome silver with a green canopy and silver pilot. Prototype Not much is known about it. An incomplete version is owned by www.zoid.us, with only one other reported version in existence. It has a gold chrome color scheme (as opposed to the silver chrome of the original release), did not come with a sticker sheet, has a silver chrome pilot, and a green canopy. It was most likely the prototype for the Zoids 2 release. New Japanese Release The Dimetrodon was re-released as one of the last Zoids in the New Japanese Release. The zoid was much the same as it was during its original release, with the most significant differences being a slight change in the shade of red and a smoother walk motion. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New American Release A purple Dimetrodon was supposed to be released for the US market, but never made it into production. It only appeared once in a Hasbro cataloge. Only an Action Figure with the same color scheme was made. Oddly, the color scheme would have resembled that of the Gator. Dark Dimetrodon A kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. The kit was released on July of 2009. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids